locus_aliyothfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 08
= Date of Session: ? = Encounters * Aura, Power of Supernatural Creatures * Max, Power of The Perfection That Comes Through Self-Awareness * Meon, Power of Desecration. * some dryads * Mina, Power of Lost Things * Rishnik, Power of Magnificence Game Log Recap: All of the Familia but Candy (who's going after her daughter) and Janice (who is entertaining the Café Regina) have just met Meon, Desecration's Regal. Reminder: Takari Risu is the Power of Technology, and her Familia includes both Supernatural Creatures and Lost Things. Their chancel is the Chancel Word, which is in the middle of the South Pacific. This is where Joktan spends most of his time. Meon's Task: * The Imperator Alakh-Mu and his Chancel, Storm's Eye: ** Used to be a member of the Council of Four. ** Was either a True God or Aaron's Serpent. ** Had the following estates: The Liminal, Sensation, Cycles, Need, and Evolution. * Fought a battle with the Angel Samael and his Nobles. * The battle was prophesied to bring about the Fourth Age. * The weapon Atrocity (the spear that killed the gatekeeper to Heaven at the dawn of the Second Age) "was involved" in the battle and Samael was destroyed. * Atrocity was given into the keeping of Lost Things. * Alakh-Mu survived the fight, but was suspected to have been corrupted by the weapon. His Nobles began consorting with Excrucians, particularly... ** The Deceiver Coriander Hasp ** The Strategist Iaziz. * Sensation got involved with his shard, Izzy. * Cycles became pregnant by Iaziz himself. * The Liminal began showing signs of Excrucian corruption during the conflict with Samael, and it is believed he may be a mimic or something else. * Cycles and Need, both Tempests, battled over this betrayal to the Valde Bellum, and the rest of the Familia joined in the fray. * Alakh-Mu is now dead, his Chancel destroyed, and his Powers rescued, except for Evolution and the Liminal. * Before the realm disintegrated, a new land burst from it and drifted away. * When Cycles was found, she was no longer pregnant. It's suspected that her child is on the new land. The Council's remaining members are interested in the nature of this cross-breed. Candy begins to track down her daughter. Turns out her "brothers" came to pick up her daughter not long after Dubai went down. (Her "brothers" being the Powers of Gregorance.) Asking Regina about Alakh-Mu: * Baalhermon has been a Noble since the Second Age. He's red-headed and was rumored to have been seen at the Storm's Eye. * The original site of the ubiquitous Storm's Eye was possibly in southern Europe. * The Liminal has disappeared, but some people hear rumors that he's been sighted. Swore up and down that he wasn't an Excrucian, but he has their eyes and hated Samael. * Samael got tired of the turning of ages. Decided to force the prophecy. * Every time an Age turns, an Angel is killed by an Abhorrent weapon. The one sacrificed gets to influence the nature of the age to come. * Was the Angel of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. No Imperator with those estates will be likely to enchancel on Earth. * No one know who the replacement council member will be. Back in Vegas, Candy sets up some communication and security work. More chatting with Coffee: * Meon is a total pill to everyone. * The Familia is the third group to go after the "baby Chase". The last two have not been heard from since. * Alakh-Mu's Familia was famously fractious. * The woman who turned into metal and broke out of the Chancel might be Power of Steel. * The Lady of Water had blue hair, but she's been dead for awhile in a battle with a Warmain. Some new guy has the Estate. . * Café Regina suggests that whatever it would take to cut off ties to an Anchor would be something powerful. Larkspur finds the Chancel Word. There's a vast ocean filled with boats connected stem to stern by ropes -- a city on the water. Boats from all over the world and history. Larkspur goes to the center of the Chancel and find the supertanker where Takari Risu is. She finds two people playing pinochle: # Mina, Power of Lost Things # Aura, Power of Supernatural Creatures Candy tells the current Familia about her old Familia taking her Anchor (who was kept in Vegas). Her old Chancel connected to Vegas, Berlin, Moscow, Prague, and most major Earth cities. Not a lot of cross-Earth traffic. Old Chancel was "very Metropolis" (as in the 30s movie). Noir, dark, high contrast. Candy last had contact with her daughter before Dubai. She was taken only 2.5 days after Dubai went down. Her old Familia should not have known about her daughter. They liked to gang up on people but had few enough bonds between each other. The Familia splits up: the Gourmand and Candy are on Candy's issue, while the others are on the job from the Council. Candy and the Gourmand talk with the Café Regina. * They try, and fail, to get some hints on the missing Anchor situation. * They do find out that Storm's Eye was destroyed two years ago. * Possible hint: that the Familia doesn't even know if the wasp in Dubai was a true Megalith Wasp or not. Normally, when a Power is rescued, it's because the Imperator was destroyed. Nice thought of the day: when an Imperator is grievously wounded by an Excrucian, it has a chance of corrupting them. The Keeper, Janice, and John poke around in a forest area in southern France where a small city should be. Janice talks to some dryads in the area, where the Keeper finds that the stones in the area are dead. John: "I think there's one still alive over there." Alas, no. Larkspur chats with Rishnik and Max. Hilarity ensues. The Gourmand and Candy join in. {Larkspur: "Would you like a cookie?" The Gourmand: "Why, yes, dear." Larkspur: "What kind?" The Gourmand: "One with everything."}} When considering going back to her Old Chancel, the Familia gets a massively booming feeling from [[Aliyoth] that they should not go. On later check, it's only bad if Candy goes. Larkspur went to the lost Chancel and found her way inside. It is mostly an empty void with a citadel at the center (like the end of the Neverending Story). On the horizon is a long cylinder with some land. There is no Mythic reality in the Chancel, only Prosaic. Don't worry, it never happened!... Category:Session log